Saya's Change
by miss quirky bookworm
Summary: What if Saya was just like her sister Diva? What if Red Shield was actually her Chevalier? To find out click on the button.
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful woman sat on a dais made entirely out of marble with gold set into it. Several men stood behind her and two in front of her, one of them was forced to kneel by the other.

The woman glared at the kneeling man "do you dare wish to defy your queen? I who made and raised you, I who shared my blood with you?"

the man nodded shivering "yes I do. You are cruel and ruthless. You forced all of those who fought for you to become your chevalier; you never gave us a choice."

The woman grinned "yes I did and look at how you have all become, even you Kai. You are forced to love me but you also do it of your own accord. All of you who have fought for me did so out of love, when I stopped your time you loved and hated me but I love all of you. Now do you wish to continue to defy me or shall I give you a 5 minute head start and let one of your brothers do the honor of finishing you off"

The man bowed. His red hair touching the floor

"I'm sorry Saya please forgive me for my rashness. I do love you but I don't like the way you have changed".

One of the men standing beside Saya came down to stand in front of him "Saya has never changed Kai. This is how she was meant to be, a true queen. This is how she was before her sleep. We are her chevalier and have been honored to have become so. To be loved by a mother and a lover at the same time is truly remarkable. Now are you going to apologize and let our queen decide your fate or are you going to continue to act rashly."

Kai looked up and glared the man "I will behave David" He looked up at Saya "Please forgive me Saya for acting out of turn"

She looked down at the prostate man "I forgive Kai. How could I not but you are going to have to work very, very hard to get back on my good side"

Saya turned to one of the men "Hagi get me a new boy to play with. And Im hungry"

the young man walked so that he was standing really close to her and he bent down "of course my queen"

he turned his head so that he would bare his neck to her.

She extended her fangs and sunk them into his neck and began to suck blood from him.

A/N I know this is different the idea just came to me and I had to put it down. Please let me know if you want me to continue this story


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I know I know I know I haven't updated in like forever and a day but I actually finally have time to work on this since im out for break.

Previously: Saya drank Kai's blood

When she finished she stood up and turned away from the boy holding out her hand for Hagi to hand her a handkerchief so that she could wipe her mouth clean.

An older man entered the room and bowed before her "Saya there has been new word on your sister" he winced waiting for her to do something to him since he knew that she would not like the results of this new update.

The young woman turned to face him and glared "well out with it? What is my bitch sister up to now?" she slapped him and sent him flying into a wall. He fell and looked at the ground prostrating himself before her "She is beginning to awaken and her chevalier are already working on creating an army of Chiropterans what is your orders Saya?"

She looked down and away from the man her fingers tightening on her dress before leaning back and laughing "if it's a fight Diva wants it's a fight she shall get. Bring me more toys this boy has bored me already"

Hagi and David picked up the twitching kai and moved him to another location to keep him at least a little bit safe from his queens wrath.

All of the men in the room bowed down to Saya and began to leave the room knowing that it would not be good for them to keep their mistress waiting.

MEANWHILE

Diva was laid in a beautiful blue room wearing a black dress.

Her eyes began to open and she giggled a little to herself realizing that now she and her nii-sama (sp?) can now play together like old times.

She sat up and began to sing softly to herself waiting for her chevalier to come in and receive their orders.

A/N so how was this one? Please review and I will try to update faster this time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N wow an update so soon im impressed with myself. Anyway if you have ideas on what direction to take this story please let me know. I do want to make my dear readers happy. So on with Ch. 3

Diva sat up and looked around her room. A young man was on the floor before her bowing. "Solomon what is my dear sweet sister doing now"

He looked up at his mistress "milady she is gaining more chevalier as we speak. She believes that you are creating an army yourself"

The girl giggled leaning back on her couch "if that's what nee- sama wants then that's what nee-sama shall receive. I obviously don't wish to insult her intelligence."

Solomon nodded and stood up "of course. It shall be started immediately. I will tell Amshell about your latest desire. He will start on it soon"

She leaned back and grinned at him her blue eyes glinting "good now come here. I am hungry"

The young man walked up to her and bent down showing his neck to his queen. Her eyes shone brightly like two sapphires as her fangs elongated and plunged into his neck sucking in his life force.

He gasped and then fell limp smiling at the thought that SHE was drinking his blood that he was feeding his queen, his mistress, his bride and lover. (A/N yeah I know I made him a bit of a worshipper).

When she was done she stood up and towered over him 'bring me a new toy. I want a fresh face to command"

Solomon bent down and nodded "as you wish." He stood up and walked away quickly touching his neck occasionally.

Diva walked out of the room and began singing softly to herself while dancing and skipping acting like a child at the thought that her big sister wishes to play dirty and fight.

Amshell her first chevalier and the love of her life watched her and toyed with a new sword that he had created for his queen.

One with sapphires on the handle and a groove in the middle and one of the edges so that she could put her blood in the sword and not have to worry about it going to waste.

MEANWHILE

Saya layed on a couch overlooking a city the name of which is inconsequential and ignored her officers and lovers as they plotted how to end the enemy (Diva's) life.

She yawned and stood up causing the men to stop talking and wait for her to demand something.

Saya turned and grinned "enough talk about war im bored. Entertain me"

Hagi walked up to her and hugged her from behind "lets explore the city, find new victims and new lovers for my queen"

She shook her head "that and shopping. I want a new dress. You don't need me to find new men. Go look for them yourselves"

The rest of the men nodded and bowed before leaving knowing that its good to obey rather than question their queens wishes.

Saya left the room with Hagi close behind. He watched her every once in awhile wondering what was going through her pretty little head.

Both queens got closer and closer to creating an epic army Saya of Chevalier and Diva of Chiropteran.


End file.
